It is standard practice to cast cement linings around well casings to create a fluid tight seal between the well interior and surrounding formation
A disadvantage of this and many other in-situ casting techniques is that the cement or other solidifying substance shrinks during solidification or curing as a result of higher atomic packing due to hydration and/or phase changes.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method of creating a reliable and strong seal in a hydrocarbon fluid well.